Plaintes abyssales
by entre nos mots
Summary: Il faisait froid dans se cachot... Et même sa voix... Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il a fait ça me rend malade... Mais c'est normale non? Quand on est trahi par son meilleur ami. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là... Finalement on ne peut faire confiance qu'au
1. Chapter 1

Plaintes abyssales

Plaintes abyssales

Le même sol froid, les mêmes dalles de marbre. Toujours. Je ne compte plus les heures ni même les jours depuis lesquels je suis ici. Je ne distingue ni lumière ni ombre, le temps avance inexorablement et je sens la douleur refluer pourtant mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle continue.

Comment ai-je gardé ma raison ? Par miracle sûrement ou est ce la folie de ma survie qui l'a conservé.

Déjà j'entends ses pas feutrés ; déjà je sens l'odeur nauséabonde de son corps à peine composé.

-Alors petit Harry, me dit il de sa voix éraillée en entrant dans ma cellule, qu'est ce que cela fait de ressembler à un animal en cage ?

Je ne réponds pas… A quoi bon, le résultat est le même.

« Endoloris »

Et une nouvelle fois la douleur me frappe : c'est comme un million d'aiguille que l'on enfonce dans votre chair, comme si on vous arrachait la peau avec un clou ou que l'on dévorait votre cœur avec une petite cuillère alors qu'il bat encore.

Puis cela cesse, d'un coup.

Au départ je tâtonnais mon corps, je voulais sentir le sang couler, je voulais qu'il me blesse, qu'il me détruise pour mourir, enfin…

Sa plus grande peur est que je m'habitue à la souffrance et qu'à force je ne la ressente plus.

Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de risques !

Je sens mon corps se tordre, ma cicatrice brûle mais je m'oblige à rester immobile, apaisant ce qu'il reste de ma conscience contre le sol froid.

-Résistant n'est ce pas ? Pas d'inquiétude, je ne te toucherais pas, je te briserai bien avant.

« Legilimens »

Comme un réflexe, je dresse ces barrières mentales que j'ai finalement réussi à créer toute cette année. Il me reste au moins ça.

-Toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois, susurre une autre voix.

Je connais bien cet autre tortionnaire. Le maître des Ténèbres l'a recruté bien avant les autres, après tout il est tellement plus facile de soumettre un enfant peureux plutôt qu'un enfant orgueilleux. Et ce traître en surpassait bien d'autres : Ron Weasley. Qui l'aurai cru coupable lui ? Un Griffondor, un de ses meilleur ami, si proche l'un de l'autre. Si proche justement qu'un soir de trop passa et qu'ils se firent l'amour.

Ce n'est que le lendemain je reconnu la marque, peut on être idiot et tomber fou amoureux de son presque frère ? Et quand ce frère vous trahi et devient le pire des salaud ?

-Tu rêve Harry, Demande t'il en approchant son visage du miens.

-Je rêve du jour où je t'écraserais Ron, ai-je répliqué férocement.

-Suffit, tonne son maître en le relevant, il est à moi.

Il plonge ses horribles yeux rouges dans ceux azur de celui qui fut mon amant et l'embrasse.

Laissez moi vomir, c'est écoeurant, non, c'est pire que ça. C'est une vision d'horreur, je voudrais être aveugle plutôt que de voir ça. Sous le coup de la colère et de la souffrance qui me traverse je ne peux m'empêcher de cracher venimeux :

-Tu es pire qu'une pute.

Il se retourne vers moi et me dit tranquille.

-Chacun son type, et puis, sa fait un bail que le Lord m'apprécie pour mes « services ».

Plus les secondes passent, plus je me sens mortifié, il ne vont quand même pas…

Malgré cette horreur qui s'empare de moi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de leur deux corps enlacés et les mains de cet être qui parcourent son corps me retiennent. Parcourrant chaque parcelle de peau laiteuse elles finissent leur course dans le pantalon maintenant ouvert du roux.

Je dégluti lorsque je réalise où sont ses mains, tandis que l'autre halète comme une chienne. Je sens monter dans ma gorge le résultat de mon dégoût, ce salopard masturbe mon ex sous mes yeux… Le pire étant que cela me fait moi-même bander.

-Ca t'excite Harry ? Siffle Voldemort, un sourire pervers sur ce qui lui sert de visage.

Obligé de me l'avouer, les gémissements de Ron me font mourir de frustration.

-Eh bien, appelons quelqu'un qui serait à même de te soulager petit être.

Là je cauchemarde, il n'y a pas moyen. Drago Malfoy passe la porte et me relève d'une seule main. Mais pourquoi son entrée ne fait qu'accentuer mon problème ? D'autant que les petits cris de Ron s'amplifient.

Ce que les mains du mangemort semblent douces comparées à ce qu'il reste de mes vêtements et aux dalles poussiéreuses de ma prison. Elles ont la fraîcheur d'une brise d'été et pourtant m'embrasent, et sa voix qui murmurent, si froide et si vide… Je ne te ferais pas de mal, laisse toi faire…

Merlin comme si j'avais la force de faire autrement, mais cette voix…

Ses mains coulent vers mes hanches, effleurent ma peau meurtrie, atteignant mon bas ventre en quelques secondes et s'activant sur mon sexe dressé.

Le plaisir qu'il me donne est si bon que j'en oubli toutes douleurs qui me torturent. Durant un instant, mes jambes flageolent, me collent davantage à lui. Sans que je m'en rende compte je suis nu, debout, tremblant contre lui.

-Je serais doux, je te le promets.

C'est si étrange, ces mots, ces gestes…

Puis tout devient confus.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Mes poumons manquent d'air. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Une larme coule sur ma joue, mais lorsque je sens derrière moi mon ennemi me prendre, sans violence, sans émotions, sans vie, je sens ma conscience s'échapper.

Est il possible de souffrir de plaisir ?

Pourquoi mon corps brûle t'il contre le sien et pourquoi ne puis je y résister ?

Merlin, c'est si doux que j'en oublierais presque Ron qui se fait prendre furieusement à mes cotés. J'entends ses plaintes de jouissance mêlées de douleur. Comment peut il y avoir de la douleur dans cette extase qu'il me donne ?

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin a contrario des mauvaises et nous finissons par jouir plus ou moins de concert. Mon corps s'effondre, tremblant, trop faible pour soutenir toutes ces sensations.

Tandis qu'il se rhabillent je retourne à mon mutisme que je n'ai pas eu conscience de quitter.

-Je vois que tu as apprécié la séance. Bien, susurre le Lord Noir content de sa trouvaille, dans ce cas nous nous reverrons demain.

-A demain Harry, renchérit le roux un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Oh oui Voldy, si c'est encore Draco, je veux bien consentir à ma torture… et même si ce n'est que pour me faire mal, j'accepte mille fois.

Bonjour… ou bonsoir ça dépend… Donc c'est reparti pour une nouvelle histoire bien glauque… Elle date d'un paquet de temps donc vous excuserez le scénario assez… simpliste je trouve mais bon… donc j'ai décidé de retaper toutes mes fics… ça va pas être du gâteau mami nova pasque y en a un petit paquet surtout à la vitesse où je tape… Donc voilà à quoi j'occupe mes vacances en plus de réviser mon bac de français et d'écrire des suites, et des nouvelles fics…

Sur ce je vous abandonne et vous dit à la prochaine

Wolfandragon.


	2. échappés

**Plaintes abyssales (2)**

**Et voici mesdames et messieurs la suite de plaintes abyssales... Pour ceux qui aiment j'annonce dès le départ que ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre... A toutes et tous bonne lecture!**

**Echappés**

Plusieurs jours ont passés, chacun ponctué de petites visites de mon ennemi favori, mais il dû bien arrivé un moment où quelqu'un se rende compte que j'appréciait ce moment, il faut dire que mes cris de jouissances n'étaient pas extrêmement discret non plus. Quand j'y pense : le viol tendre de mon amant.

Aussi le Lord noir décida de me changer de partenaire et ainsi passèrent tous les mangemorts non consentants : Blaise, Théo… tous pleins de gentils serpentards.

Je les remercie tous sincèrement. Sans blague, ma vie est bien meilleure à présent. Bon d'accord je vous l'accorde, dans le principe je me fais violer, mais en pratique qu'est ce que c'est bon !

Jusqu'au jour où… le grand, le sublime Lord Voldemort me prête sa catin personnelle. Il est y pas gentil ?

-Ron, quelle surprise !

Avec un sourire malsain il me répond que c'est l'heure de son quatre heure. Content pour lui, rien à voir la dedans moi ! Ah si… et encore dominé… pour changer !

Depuis je ne sais combien de temps, j'entends des bruits étranges, semblables aux lointains hurlements du vent.

Merlin, faites que ce ne soit ni Draco, ni Blaise, ni Théo. Par pitié.

J'aperçois une silhouette, elle coure dans ma direction. C'est Zabini. Pas de mauvaises nouvelles, je vous en supplie.

D'une voix saccadée il me demande si je peux sortir de ma cage.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que si je pouvais le faire ce serai déjà fait parce que le sortilège de douleur j'en ai soupé…

Je ne suis pas Dieu bordel ! Là où je suis mes pouvoirs sont inactifs, sinon je serais dehors, au soleil avec une grenadine dans la mains droites, allongé dans l'herbe recouvert par mes trois couvertures vivantes… En plus je connais pas le manoirs de Voldyroudoudou… il fait nettement moins peur quand je l'appelle comme ça non ? Je lui fais quand même l'immense honneur d'une réponse.

-Dans ma situation ? Non, si tu me sors d'ici ? Il y a de grandes chances que oui. Si tu m'indiques le chemin de la sortie je fais un détour par la case « me venger » et je m'évanoui dans les airs…

Ma réponse semble le satisfaire puisqu'il sort une étrange clé de sa poche. Mais pourquoi il se coupe au poignet ! Ah ! La clé absorbe le sang et rougeoie !

Il chancelle, Blaise ne fait rien d'inconsidéré …

Lorsque la clé brille il la passe dans la serrure et devinez quoi ? Je suis libre ! Mais lui s'effondre le souffle court, la vie fragile…

-Sauve Dray, murmure t'il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A peine ai-je franchie la barrière de pierre que je sens la magie parcourir mes veines à nouveau, comme un feu liquide qui s'insinue partout. D'une pensée je conjure des vêtements et ferme la coupure de mon sauveur.

Devant lui se dresse un Harry qu'il n'a jamais vu, un Harry fort, puissant.

-Lève toi et indique moi le chemin.

Viens à nouveau le bruit étrange…

-Dépêchons nous, me presse le noir.

En moi je crains le pire. « Sauve Dray », maudit Merlin, ne t'ai-je pas demandé de l'épargner ?!

Avant même qu'il nous engouffre dans un boyau profond je l'arrête et colle ma main contre son front. Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je sais où aller. A peine a-t-il remarqué mon intrusion.

Nous transplanons.

Un hurlement déchire l'air. Pas lui.

-VOLDEMORT !! ma voix n'a jamais paru si puissante elle est resté pourtant éteinte longtemps.

Une ombre frissonne et apparaît devant nous.

-Finalement les traîtres se dévoilent seuls, ricane t'il.

A quoi bon répondre.

Nouvelle plainte. Puis arrive l'ancien Griffondor couvert d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien.

-On en tirera plus rien, annonce t'il avant de se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Dray, murmure Blaise.

Etrangement je ne cille pas. Une longue minute de silence s'installe avant qu'un étrange sourire malsain me vienne.

-Il est grand temps de faire du ménage.

Le Lord Noir réagit au quart de tour et sort sa baguette ainsi que la mienne. Croit il pouvoir me vaincre ainsi ? Ses yeux écarlates brillent d'une lueur haineuse à travers les deux fentes visibles.

Sans esquisser un geste, je l'envoie de l'autre coté du mur, sans passé par la porte. A coté Ron est à genoux et me supplie de l'épargner. En une seconde ses yeux s'injectent de sang et il s'écroule à mes pieds : mort.

Chaque mangemort qui tente de s'approcher de moi s'enflamme et brûle comme sur le bûché de l'enfer.

Sans plus de regards vers les cadavres Harry rejoint son principal ennemi suivit par Blaise, effrayé malgré tout.

Dans la pièce s'entasse différents corps inanimés couverts de blessures, des instruments de tortures et des individus aux chaires déchirés, aux membres altérés…

Une chevelure platine attire leur regard, un mangemort les regarde bêtement tenant le dernier descendant des Malfoy devant une vierge de fer ensanglanté. Ce dernier titube de faiblesse, vêtu d'un simple pantalon déchiré par endroit, sa peau blanche striée de blessures plus ou moins profonde.

A ses poignets et son cou il porte des chaînes et des bracelets de forces.

Où est la froideur dans ton regard métallique ? Où est la fierté sur ton visage ? Où est la noblesse qui dégoulinait dans ton allure ?

Dans une dernière respiration le larbin voit un monstre se retrouver derrière lui, la nuque brisé il croule lamentablement. Notre blond tente désespérément de rester debout, mais ses muscles n'en peuvent plus et il est lui-même entraîné par la gravité. Avant de s'avachir à même le sol une poigne ferme le retient et le maintient contre le Survivant. Avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve devant moi je vois ses yeux se troubler un instant mais il me confie son fardeau une seconde plus tard en me donnant une mission que je ne peux me résoudre à accomplir :

-Trouve la sortie, je vous rejoindrai, m'ordonne t'il.

Une fois ses sauveurs disparus, le corps du Survivant se contracta douloureusement…

-Tu as beau me surpasser en magie, tu restes humain, voilà presque six mois que tu pourris dans mes geôles, persifla l'être à terre.

-Tu peux pas dire prison comme tout le monde, répliqua dans un souffle son ennemi.

Dans un élan de volonté, un dernier espoir, le plus jeune déchaîna sa puissance magique si durement acquise, elle se matérialisa en une onde de choc critique. Un grondement retentit dans toute la demeure.

Se frayant un passage vers la sortie toute proche les deux serpentards sentirent les fondations du manoir vaciller. D'énormes fracas retentirent signe que les sous sols croulaient.

Pris de panique le noir les précipita dehors où ils étaient plus en sécurité.

Une fois à l'abri, ils assistèrent à la démolition de l'antre du Lord Noir. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais douter de sa mort à présent.

Un nouvel accès de panique prit le plus valide des deux…

-Harry, souffla t'il.

Son ami tout aussi inquiet le rassura néanmoins, lui rappelant que le Survivant leur avait promis de revenir.

De douces larmes dévalaient ses joues déjà creusées par le manque de sommeil.

Enfin leur cauchemar allait se terminer. Et il pleura comme un enfant de 17 ans qui découvre pour la première fois le goût amer de la liberté. La luminosité du paysage sombra petit à petit et il s'évanoui contre son seul soutient.

Blaise transplanna dans l'hôpital le plus proche où son ami fut prit en charge immédiatement, il failli être lui-même retenu mais il reparti vers les décombre du manoir avant même d'être immobilisé.

Il fouilla les ruines, à la recherche de deux corps qu'il ne trouva pas tout de suite. C'est sur le cadavre d'un roux qu'il s'arrêta en premier. Un adolescent, le visage figé par la surprise, le cœur gangrené par la peur et la misère.

-Quel gâchis petit Griffon.

Et il reparti à la recherche de ce qu'il ne trouva que bien des heures plus tard, à la lisière d'un bois alentour.

Son bonheur ne fit que s'accroître lorsque, tâtant leur pouls, il les découvrit vivant.

L'instant d'après il était de retour à l'hôpital, le sauveur du monde sorcier dans un bras, son précieux amant dans un autre. C'est lorsque enfin tout ce qui importait pour lui fut en sécurité qu'il se permit de glisser dans une accueillante inconscience.

**A la base, cette fiction devait être une one shot, mais tout écrire à la suite me donnait mal à la tête alors j'ai préféré la diviser… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas, car j'ai agi comme je l'entendait et au mieux je l'espère.**

**Vous aurez sûrement remarqué comme moi, les différent Points de vus assez déstabilisent je l'avoue. Donc pour vous éclairer il s'agit du narrateur, de Harry et de Blaise. En théorie, si FF.fr ne me vire pas ma présentation les changements de POV sont séparés par des espaces… Mais pas à chaque fois. Je pourrais écrire à chaque fois de qui est le POV, oui, je le pourrais … Mais j'ai la flemme. Dsl… Il faudra vous contenter de mes indications…**

**Bonne chance,**

**Wolfandragon**


	3. épilogue

**Epilogue**

-Il dort toujours ? demanda le blond.

Blaise acquiesça. Les deux serpentards passaient leurs journées dans cette chambre définitivement trop blanche. Cinq jours auparavant, le dernier descendant des Malfoy s'était réveillé en sursaut, appelant le Survivant et depuis il attendait patiemment son réveil en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Cette question qui paraissait anodine était devenue récurrente lorsqu'ils se relayaient la nuit.

Draco ronchonna.

-A quoi bon être le sorcier le plus puissant de tout l'univers si tu restes coincé dans tes rêves.

-Ou tes cauchemars.

Pov de Harry

Corps, visage, cœur, âme.

Je vois la petite Grace ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Son sourire, sa voix : une simple enfant.

Yeux, lèvres, paupières, joues.

Je suis le vieux David qui regarde tomber la neige, assis sur son fauteuil favori.

Il neige.

Mélancolie, tristesse, lassitude, bonheur, colère.

Je ressens ce jeune homme qui attend avec espoir son aimé.

Où tout est blanc.

C'est cela alors ? Le pouvoir… C'est si étrange.

Pourtant je peux capter ce regard d'argent, capturer ces deux pupilles envoûtantes, ces iris de velours. Ai-je oublié cet instant ? Cette première fois ? La plus douce de toutes ?

J'aimerais tellement… que vous me refassiez l'amour ainsi. Réveillez moi, j'en suis incapable seul.

Toi ! Sale engeance, pourquoi ne disparais tu pas ?!

-Je suis toi.

Faux, tu es en moi, sors tout de suite.

-Horrible gosse arrogant, sache que je ne peux périr !

Ne pourrais tu dire mourir comme tout le monde ?

Je ne suis pas tout le monde, je suis…

Déchu, pour la seconde fois.

-Mais je reviendrais, comme toujours.

C'est plus mes oignons, élu ça marche qu'une fois.

-Je t'anéantirais pour mon simple plaisir, tu souffriras mille morts.

Met la en veilleuse je dors.

Fin de POV de Harry

Papillonnantes, deux émeraudes revinrent à la réalité.

-Harry, par Merlin, tu es réveillé ?

-Lumière.

En plein jour, le soleil était agressif pour des yeux clos depuis presque un mois.

-Trop de lumière.

Suivant la plainte de cette voix rauque, le blond tira sans délicatesse les volets puis revint vers le convalescent.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ai soif.

Après plus de 25 minutes où Draco essaya tant bien que mal de contenter la quasi-totalité des désirs de son sauveur celui-ci fixa un point au dehors.

-Une dernière chose.

-Oui ?

-Aime moi.

Le blond eu un sourire amer.

-Désolé ce n'est pas possible.

Stupeur.

Alors pourquoi ?

-C'est si facile d'aimer, je ne veux pas de cela. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes comme tu m'appartiens, te marquer, être ton air, ton eau, ta vie, tes larmes : je veux être à toi, tout entier.

-Quelle différence avec l'amour ?

-Aucune je voulais juste sortir cette phrase depuis un mois.

-Crétin.

-Le plus crétin des deux n'est pas celui qu'ion croit.

-Salaud.

-Oh tait toi et fais moi l'amour !

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, s'indigna Blaise. Harry n'est pas ton exclusivité Dray ! Théo et moi avons aussi le droit de conquérir son amour !

Une voix s'éleva de derrière le rideau qui les séparait d'un autre lit.

-Je suis bien d'accord ! Néanmoins pour l'instant je voudrais conquérir Morphée !

Tout le monde ri à cette remarque.

-Square Grimmaud sera bien assez grand pour vous accueillir tous les trois.

-Tu nous propose quoi là ? Un plan à quatre ? Mais t'es hyper pervers en fait !

-Attends que je sorte d'ici et tu comprendras à quel point… Six mois passé avec le Lord Noir m'ont frustré à un point inimaginable… surtout à force d'être dominé !

-Parce que tu crois que ça va changer ?

Un regard de défi le fit déglutir. Comme une promesse de mille tortures plus plaisantes les unes que les autres.

-Crois moi, je viens d'hériter de l'expérience et des pulsions de presque 6 milliards d'hommes… Mon cher Blaise il va falloir t'attendre à mieux, bien mieux que ce que tu as toujours vécu.

Une promesse ça ?

Non… une certitude.

**(en)FIN (heureux)**

**Wolfandragon**

**Ps: je suis tombé il n'y a pas longtemps sur une petite note d'un profil disant que les reviews étaient trop rares par rapport aux nombres de visites... Je suis à 100 d'accord. En ce qui me concerne je publi sur fanfiction pour vous faire plaisir... Je n'en tire aucune satisfaction personnel (mis à part de la flatterie quand on m'encourage ou me fais un compliment) alors s'il vous plait, même si vous ne le faites pas systématiquement, laissez des reviews, cela peut vous apporter quelques surprises... comme par exemples des suites de fics non programmés... ou des séquelles en happy end. Parlez en autour de vous c'est** **important.**


End file.
